


If You Could Only See the Beast You've Made of Me

by killewich, pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 32
Kudos: 294





	If You Could Only See the Beast You've Made of Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M BACK ALREADY, I'LL RUN THIS SHIP IF I HAVE TO
> 
> prompt inspired by Whoevenisshe ! ! UvU <3

Zsasz knows it was out of line for him to continue to speak over the situation going on, and immediately regrets the broken sentence fragment as soon as it heatedly left his mouth. He tries to remain still and obedient after the outburst, eyes even cast down momentarily.

Victor just couldn't stand how close Roman was getting to his 'little birdie.' He had to do something, and thankfully it'd been interesting enough to seemingly distract his boss from how he had been rudely interrupted. When eyes fall back on him again, he holds his breath, still cautious of how temperamental the other could be.

Though, it passes. The order is barked for the birdie to go get the car ready, and Zsasz prepares to leave with her.

"Zsasz, a moment."

_ Shit _ .

The henchman turns back around, jaw clenched, not daring to move another step.

There's a tense moment where neither party moves, Dinah soon leaving them alone.

"I appreciate the information," Roman starts, tone unraveling slowly as he carried on. "I really do, but you should know better by now," he's walking to Victor, and it's apparent his calm demeanor is slipping, "than to  _ interrupt _ me."

Zsasz ducks his head, ashamed. He  _ did _ know better, but...

A hand shoots out to correct his head, holding on his jawline, manicured nails biting into flesh. "Look at me."

Victor doesn't dare flinch or resist, looking the other in the face as directed. Where he expects to find rage, there's a smug look. He's confused.

"Don't tell me you're jealous,  _ Victor _ ," he all but purrs the henchman's first name.

Zsasz shudders, swallowing thickly. He feels heat creep up the back of his neck, crawling over his throat and up his face and to the tips of his ears. He couldn't lie, but he also was wary of pushing any buttons. Plus, it wasn't as if he were already an open book at this point. His protectiveness ran deeper than simple loyalty, and it'd finally been called out as shameful as it was. He wants to look away, sink into the floor, be anywhere but here. The regret is clear as day across his face, and he anticipates being hit at any moment.

"Now, now..." it's not fair how sultry his voice sounds, "You know you're always my most valuable asset, my right hand man," but as he carries on, it's treading back into that aggressive streak from earlier, "the one I can always depend on in this big bad world of back-stabbing pieces of  _ shit _ , right?" The final word is punctuated with more pressure applied on the hold on the man's jaw, angry crescents digging in enough to almost draw blood.

He still refuses to move or show any sign of weakness, holding resolute. He was Roman's anchor, and needed to prove that in the trial currently being held. Victor watches the other carefully, waiting.

A long moment passes, and Roman sighs. "You're lucky I need that tongue of yours." His hand releases, moving to pat his cheek fondly. "Do it again and I cut it out, mm?"

There's no hesitation, "Understood."

Roman smiles softly. " _Good_. Now bring me back that diamond."

**Author's Note:**

> i made a series for all the drabbles i write for them. seeing as i'm currently sailing this ship, feel free to leave me any prompts in the comments :3
> 
> if u wanna talk abt this ship hmu on twitter: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism


End file.
